This description relates in general to information handling systems (“IHS”) and in particular to a method, system, and computer program product for the authentication of multiple users in a common session.
In a transaction conducted via a network (e.g., the Internet), a provider of a product or service may authenticate a customer's identification information (e.g., user name and/or password) and in response, initiate a network session (e.g., hyper-text transfer protocol (“HTTP”) session) for receiving information from the customer. In some instances, a provider may receive information from multiple customers in connection with one or more transactions. For example, a provider of insurance may sell one or more insurance policies to a husband and a wife (e.g., jointly or separately). In doing so, the provider receives information from both the husband and the wife in connection with sale of the insurance policy (or policies). Such information may be transmitted through a request form (e.g., an “online” application form).
With an existing technique, the provider separately authenticates the husband's identification information and the wife's identification information, and in response to each authentication, initiates a separate network session for each respective authentication. Such technique causes various problems including inefficiency associated with initiating multiple sessions.
What is needed is a technique without the disadvantages described above.